A stent is an elongated device used to support an intraluminal wall. In the case of a stenosis, a stent provides an unobstructed conduit for blood in the area of the stenosis. Such a stent may also have a prosthetic graft layer of fabric or covering lining the inside or outside thereof, such a covered stent being commonly referred to in the art as an intraluminal prosthesis, an endoluminal or endovascular graft (EVG), or a stent-graft.
A prosthesis may be used, for example, to treat a vascular aneurysm by removing the pressure on a weakened part of an artery so as to reduce the risk of rupture. Typically, a prosthesis is implanted in a blood vessel at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm endolumninally, i.e. by so-called “minimally invasive techniques” in which the prosthesis, restrained in a radially compressed configuration by a sheath or catheter, is delivered by a deployment system or “introducer” to the site where it is required. The introducer may enter the body through the patient's skin, or by a “cut down” technique in which the entry blood vessel is exposed by minor surgical means. When the introducer has been threaded into the body lumen to the prosthesis deployment location, the introducer is manipulated to cause the prosthesis to be ejected from the surrounding sheath or catheter in which it is restrained (or alternatively the surrounding sheath or catheter is retracted from the prosthesis), whereupon the prosthesis expands to a predetermined diameter at the deployment location, and the introducer is withdrawn. Stent expansion may be effected by spring elasticity, balloon expansion, or by the self-expansion of a thermally or stress-induced return of a memory material to a pre-conditioned expanded configuration. Various types of stent architectures are known in the art, including many designs comprising a filament or number of filaments, such as a wire or wires, wound or braided into a particular configuration.
One common application for the implantation of prostheses is for treatment of abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA). AAA stents are typically placed into the aorta and iliac bifurcation with a covering to isolate the aneurysm from the blood. After the aneurysm has been isolated for some time, endoleaks may occur due to worn fabric or other reasons. Because the isolated aneurysm has become weak as a result of being isolated, once the leak starts, blood flow and pressure is slowly restored to the aneurysm, and the aneurysm may rupture. Currently, leaks are detected during follow-up angiograms and MRIs, but if the follow up visit does not coincide with the duration of time within which the leak must be treated, the undetected endoleak may result in a ruptured aneurysm that is fatal to the patient. Another method of detecting an endoleak is checking the aortic pressure with respect to the aneurysm sac pressure. This can be accomplished by introducing a pressure-sensing needle into the aneurysm sac through the skin while checking the aortic pressure using an invasive procedure.
In addition to endoleaks, other problems may also ensue after implantation of a prosthesis that can cause problems if undetected. For example, after the aneurysm is isolated, the morphology of the prosthesis may change as the aneurysm shrinks. The changing morphology may lead to iliac occlusions that occur with little to no forewarning. Current non-invasive monitoring techniques are not always successful in detecting such changing morphology.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide non-invasive means of detecting endoleaks and/or the changing morphology of implanted prostheses.